tasffandomcom-20200215-history
Cabin Descriptions
''Contents: '' 1. Cabin Jobs 2. Jobs List 3. Cabin Descriptions and Magic Items EACH CABIN HAS 2 LEVELS AND HAS A DOOR CONNECTING TO THE OTHER CABINS ON EITHER SIDE. ---- Cabin Jobs: *Demeter Cabin is in charge of Agriculture and Food. *Ares Cabin is in charge of Attack and Land Patrol. *Apollo Cabin is in charge of Healing and Defence. *Athena Cabin is in charge of Architecture and Strategy. *Poseidon Cabin is in charge of Water Patrol and Natural Disasters within their control. *Artemis Cabin is in charge of Conservation and Hunters. *Hermes Cabin is in charge of Protection and Pranks. *Dionysus Cabin is in charge of added Energy and Therapy . *Hades Cabin is in charge Death Ceremonies and Finding Precious Materials. *Hesita Cabin is in charge of hospitality and cleaning. *Aphrodite Cabin is in charge of Parties and Love. *Hephaestus Cabin is in charge of Weapons and Armour . *Zeus Cabin is in charge of Sky Patrol and Weather. ---- Jobs list: *Mythical Creature Tracker: Trackers track large numbers of mythical creatures. *Dinosaur Farmer: Farmers incubate Dino eggs and raise them till adulthood. *Healer: Healers help with tending to wounds from monsters or mortals. *Hunter: Hunters go out into the dementions to hunt for items to be sold at the marketplace. *Gatherer: Gatherers go into the most uncharted places in the dementions to find the rearest items to sell at the marketplace. *Trainer: Trainers are skilled an animal husbandry and train animals to be sold as pets in the marketplace. *Maker: Makers create and form magical items to be sold at the marketplace. *Army: Joining the army you become apart of T.A.S.F military in which you protect all land under protection of T.A.S.F. *Navy: Joining the navy you become apart of T.A.S.F military in which you protect all waterways under protection of T.A.S.F. *Air Force: Joining the air force makes you apart of the main force of the T.A.S.F military in which you protect all air spaces under protection of T.A.S.F. *Farmer: Farmers are in charge of raising the food to feed the whole Base. *Blacksmith: Blacksmiths make or repair armor. *Weaponsmith: Weaponsmiths make or repair swords and other weapons. *Builder/Architect: Builders/Architects construct/design/repair buildings from cabins to skyscrapers. *Lumberer: Lumberers are to keep tree lines in order or just chop up trees for firewood. *Messenger: Messengers have the important job to deliver messages from one place to the other, some can be just personal while others can change the tide of battles. *Stonemason: ---- Cabin Descriptions and Magic Items: =Zeus Cabin: Cabin looks like a white marble box, with white heavy columns in the front. This cabin is the biggest and bulkiest of all the cabins. It has polished bronze doors that shimmer like a hologram, and have lightning bolts streaked down them. The dome-shaped ceiling is decorated with moving mosaics of a cloudy sky and thunder bolts. It also thunders all the time. There is no furniture in there at all. The cabin has alcoves with golden eagle statues. There is one big intimidating statue of Zeus in the middle.= Magic items: Coin weapons Magic abilities: Control of air and wind Control of weather Control and create lightning =Hera's Cabin: Hera's cabin is a marble cabin. It is in a square shape. There are images of peacocks on it. There is a statue of Hera inside.= =Poseidon Cabin: Poseidon's cabin is low, long, and solid, with all the windows facing the sea. The outer walls are rough grey stone with pieces of seashell and coral and look like the bottom of the ocean floor. On the inside it has six empty bunk beds and the walls glowed like abalone. There is a fountain used for Iris Messaging in the corner by the window facing the sea. In one corner of the room, there is a space for each cabin member to put a pet. The counsellor sleeps in a special building built under the sea. He also keeps his cat there.= Magic items: Mini trident Magic abilites: Control of water Create hurricanes Create earthquakes =Hades Cabin: Hades cabin's walls are made of solid obsidian, with heavy columns, and a few small windows. There is a skull over the door. It has torches that burns green Greek fire for twenty-four hours a day. The inside looks like the inside of the palace built in the Underworld. Around the back is a stable for the horses. The corridor is black with torches burning Greek fire all the time. On the first floor we have an electronic station, where we can charge all of our electronic devices, a TV with all the accessories and a beanbag lounge. The second floor is where we all sleep. We have a couple of moon orchids growing on the windowsill. The roof of the cabin is covered in precious gems. In every camper's bedroom, they have a small statue of Hades made from any precious metal they choose and any gems they choose.= Magic items: Tiara of Darkness Magic abilities: Dominion over the dead Shadow Travel Call forth the dead from the underworld Trap people in their father's realm Control of earth Cursing people and objects Control precious metals =Demeter Cabin: Demeter's cabin has a roof made of grass and has bean plants around all of the light brown walls. It has many flowers on the outside walls, but most are Sunflowers. It is of brownish colour covered in patches of grass and flowers. The interior floor is made of lush, 5m tall grass in which you can find and loose a lot of numerous things. Many vases are scattered about the cabin filled with various flowers or weapons. On the ground floor is the large green kitchen, a meal table, a lounge with a huge TV, a play station a my sky HDI + decoder, a DVD player/DVD recorder/Blu Ray player and a library full of books about Agriculture and our mortal parent family tree. The top floor is full of 30 beds each with it's own locked closet and locked drawer. Out in the front is a deck that changes landscape depending on the emotions of the person or persons there. And in the back is a fenced courtyard with a beautiful vegetable, fruit, herb and meditation garden. Also hidden in the back is a seeping underground spring, a fish pond and 2 hot pools.= Magic items: Books about the secret language of plants Magic abilities: Control over plants Natural cooks =Ares Cabin: Ares's cabin is a cabin that was painted red by splatting it on the cabin. It has barbed wire, and a boar's head. It is also believed there are land mines. The interior is designed after military barracks, with numerous bunk beds and several large cabinets filled with the Ares' Cabin's private weapon stash. There is an assortment of gym equipment in the centre of the room. There are statues of their father all over the place.= note from Mars Bar:My cabin is NOT as bad as people think! forgive us for our heritage... of course we still are the best at fighting.... But that's no reason to hold a grudge! Magic items: Magic abilities: Enhanced strength SwiftnessCombat skills Naturals at any weapons known to mankind Experts in war strategy Aphrodite Cabin: Aphrodite's Cabin has a painted roof, with pillars and a checker board deck with steps, with grey walls. It is filled with beautiful girls with designer clothing, and very good-looking and handsome boys. The cabin is described as a pink 'Barbie house' with a pink door, lace curtains and potted carnations by the window. The inside of the cabin smells very heavily of perfume. The inner walls of the cabin are pink with white window trim. The curtains and beds are pastel blue and green. Every person has a chest with their name painted on it. Magic items: Permanent make-up Magical abilities: Highly attractive Control over clothes, make-up and jewellery Change their physical appearance Charmspeak Fluent in French High social and awareness =Apollo Cabin: At first glance looks like an ordinary cabin, but when hit by sunlight it looks as if it's made of solid gold, and gleams so much it is difficult to look at. Inside there are many many statues of the resident's father.= Magic items: Sonic arrows Flying chariots Magic abilities: Healing by singing to their father Curse people to speak in rhyme Expert archers Skilled in physical contests and games Excel in art Skilled musicians Natural healers Control of light =Hermes Cabin: At first this cabin looks like a regular worn away summer camp cabin. The cabin is always messy and un-organised. There is a statue of Hermes in the middle of the cabin. On the ground floor a very large safety deposit vault is used to keep their loot safe from each other. There are books, dishes, clothes and food on the floor, with a lot of candy wrappers around the huge TV (which is always on) and video games that are used all the time, and the last room on the ground floor is full of gym equipment and mini statues of Hermes that will do anything a Hermes camper wants. On the first floor the floor is slightly cleaner but still very messy with bunk bed sets scattered everywhere and everything each camper has is in their bottomless backpacks.= Magic items: Bottomless backpacks Winged tennis shoes Obedient mini Hermes statues Magic abilities: Skilled at theft and trickery High athletics Persuasiveness =Hephaestus Cabin: Hephaestus cabin is made of brick and has a smokestack sticking out of it, like a tiny factory The entrance is like a vault door, circular and of thick metal. It opens with a lot of gears turning and smoke hissing. It has shiny metal walls and metal slatted doors. It is noted for being unclean and messy, filled with junk most of the time. The interior of cabin consists of steel bunks folded against the walls with a digital control panel. It has a basement, with power-tools, an assortment of weapons, a workbench and a lot of scrap metal.= Magic items: Mechanical animals Magic abilities: Expert builders Expert mechanics Can sense machines, mechanics or metal Can identify machinery type and use Control machines like puppets Minipulate fire and heat Can sence faults in iron ore Find and sence traps in the ground =Athena Cabin: Athena's cabin is a grey building in T.A.S.F with an owl carved on it. The inside has a workshop and library, while the bunk beds that are pushed up against the wall. The library is filled with bookshelves and thousands of books, old scrolls, and has tables and chairs for them to study and read. The workshop is also filled with tables and work benches, and has cupboards filled with materials to build things. On the side of the Athena cabin is their Armoury, which is a big metal shed. It looks like a big gardening shed.= Magic items: Invisibility caps Magic abilities: Expertise in war strategy Highly trained in hand to hand combat Hight intelligence and wisdom =Artemis Cabin: Artemis' cabin is a silver building. It glows at night-time. It is decorated with images of wild animals. The beds are against the walls, each with a silver canopy.There are 4 bunk beds. There are many animal picture frames. Each bed has the members favourite animal on the wall beside it. It has a weapons cupboard and a photography cupboard. Each bunk bed has a pouch hanging on the wall where all the members valuables are kept.There is a T.V and sofa set for the members to relax and also a mini kitchen. Animal statues are all over the room. This is the ground floor. On the first floor,the area is only for the Head counsellor and LT of the cabin. Artemis Cabin is honorary, as Artemis has no children, although her hunters stay here when they are around or if they're staying permanently. = Magic items: Fold up animal encyclopaedia Animal TranslatorAnimal Charm BraceletMagic abilities: Blessing of Artemis Control wild animals Calling animals to aid Expert Archer Expert Tracker Locate animals in distress with in close area of oneself Get a perfect shot while hunting =Dionysus Cabin: Dionysus's cabin is a cabin that has its roof and walls covered with grape vines. There is a statue of Dionysus inside and the furniture is made of grape vines like their father's throne on Olympus.= Magic items: Juice maker Magic abilities: Control over grape and strawberry plants Mind control Hestia Cabin: The outside wall is brick, like a normal house would usually have. At the door there is a welcome mat. Inside it is like a normal house. On the ground floor there is a mini kitchen and a mini living room. There are spiral stairs to the second level. On the second level there are bedrooms and a bathroom. Outside there is a vegetable garden and a mini conservatory. Hestia cabin is honorary, as Hestia has no children and it is perfect for guests! Magic items: A brush that cleans automatically. Magic abilities: To clean a dirty house. Asclepius Cabin: Eros Cabin: Hebe Cabin: Hercules Cabin: From the outside of the cabin it looks like a large gym and in the ground floor it looks like a gym too. The Ground floor has a lot of juice containers, dumbbells, gym equipment, a kick boxing room, boxing ring, wrestling room and small armoury with most of the weapons being hand to hand combat uses e.g Brass knuckles, knifed boxing gloves, bladed combat boots e.t.c. On the first floor only beds are around with a small library about combat movements. Pan Cabin: Persephone Cabin: